


Relief or Agony?

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scream night is a popular thing at Michael's college. It takes a darker turn for him this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief or Agony?

            Michael just wanted to unwind after the long, stressful day of being cooped up in the library. He’d been there since it opened at seven in the morning, unwillingly getting up before dawn in order to prepare for finals, and it was now going on ten PM. The coffee and Red Bull combination trudging through his veins had given out about an hour ago, and now it was just sheer force of will keeping him awake.

            _At least the final is at ten. I can get a fuckton of sleep tonight_. The thought of heading back to his apartment and his cozy bed, made Michael incredibly happy. The finals wouldn’t be back-to-back, but he wanted to front end the studying. If he was more prepared now, he could relax a little more each day, right?

            He made his way toward the huge bay of windows. Around this time, once a semester, they would open the windows at ten and allow the students to scream. It was a huge catharsis, and part of why he’d stuck out the last hour studying away in the soul-sucking fluorescent lights.

            They rolled open, only from the top, so the students couldn’t climb out. The idea was to scream to get relief, not jump. Michael, and the students around him who’d made their way to the windows, took a huge breath in. He bellowed out with the rest of them, muscles relaxing from their tensed positions as he felt the stress leaving.

            At first, he thought the muscle tension was responsible for the pain in his hip. Then, he felt something warm and sticky dripping down his body, and his scream turned from anger to horror. Someone had fucking _cut open his side_ while everyone was so busy screaming they weren’t paying attention. He tried to limp his way around the windows and figure out who did it, keeping as much pressure on the hips as possible.

            The next few days went by in a blur. He was in and out of the hospital, and had to postpone finals until he wasn’t on a cocktail strong enough to knock out an elephant. _I will never fucking study in the library again. Who knows how long they were watching me?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on some parts urban legend and some parts fact. I used to be huge into reading urban legends as a kid, and even now I love them. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
